Something's Wrong
by the grey
Summary: Somethings wrong with Inuyasha and Kagome cant help! ..rating, may change in future chapters.
1. Something's Wrong

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.. if I did I would be making episodes not writing stories... ha-ha

::::

The demon blood coursing through Inyahsha's veins was hot and powerful.

"I'll kill you." he said, flexing his razor sharp claws. Inuyasha smirked, he liked the sound of that so much he said it again, "I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru."

With that he lunged at his brother.

Sesshomaru side-stepped Inuyasha, '_He gets more powerful with each transformation.' _ he thought dodging another of his brother's attacks.

"Stand still and fight damn it!" Inuyasha howled with rage.

Once more Sesshomaru dodged an attack, but Inuyasha was getting closer.

'_He's becoming faster and more accurate with each attack.'_ Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an icy look as he fingered a shredded piece of his kimono; he then disappeared as Inuyasha lunged at him again.

"Coward!" Inuyasha growled. He glared hotly at where his brother once stood.

'_I'll get him'_ he thought now looking at his claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched grabbing him around the waist and hugging him tightly.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl clinging to his waist; he liked it, the way she felt on him. His eyes narrowed as he caught her scent, _'She's in heat.'_ his demon half sensed pleasantly. Every second he became more aware of the woman at his waist, he began to crave her. _'NO!'_ a part of him screamed. He grabbed Kagome tightly by her shoulders and threw her to the ground.

"Get away from me." he growled

"I-inu-ya-sha?" Kagome looked at him puzzled

"Go!" he growled even more harshly than before. He turned his back on Kagome and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. The rosary glowed and Inuyasha dropped to one knee, his body shaking. Everyone gasped, something was wrong.

"Sit!" yelled Kagome desperately as Inuyasha tried to stand. He fell forward, now on his hands and knees, still trembling, still resistant.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said bewildered, _'why isn't it working?'_

"Si-" she began, but stopped. With what seemed like a great effort Inuyasha removed the rosary and tossed it aside. Everyone stood in shock as Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"I am not your pet." he said in a dangerous voice. "If you don't stay away, I'll kill you."

Kagome's eye's filled with tears. "Inuyasha." she whispered as she watched him walk away. _'What's happened to you?'_

::::

That's the first one! Woo! You ready for the next one?? Huh punk? r&r


	2. Stuck

Howdy ho cow pokes. Ok so yeah, anyone even reading this??? Reviews help... I may just scrap this project all together...nah. Ok round TWO! Um we do already know I do not own Inuyasha so I will refrain from stating it over and over because I prolly will never own the Inu-gang.

that having been said...

:: ::

It had been two days since the battle, Inuyasha wandered through the forest taking out his rage on the surrounding trees and foliage, He sniffed the air lightly '_They're still following me_' he thought.

He was still transformed, but this time it was different, he was in more control, and he could curve the damage away from the innocent for the time being. He made sure to put enough distance between himself and his friends, so they wouldn't get hurt. Why he did not change back was puzzling to him, before Kagome could at least help him, turn him back, but this time her power didn't work. The new moon was in two days, maybe that would fix things. And if not who cares? He was a demon now, a powerful one at that.

"Heh" he laughed out loud.

::-::

Kagome was worried about Inuyasha; he'd never been like this before. His demon state was so powerful now. He just discarded the rosary like a piece of jewelry, and her "sits" didn't even work, they just slowed him down a bit.

Kagome walked quietly ahead of everyone else, but she could still hear Miroku whispering to Sango.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha; I don't think he has ever stayed transformed this long." Miroku said.

"Yes, it's kind of scary, especially the way he just shrugged off Kagome's "sits", I thought he couldn't take of the rosary..."

"He should not have been able to." Miroku said worriedly.

"Well **_I _**am worried about Kagome." piped in Shippo a little too loudly. Miroku glared at the kitsune. "Well I am!" Shippo whispered indignantly, "did you see the way Inuyasha just threw her to the ground like that?"

"He was probably trying to protect her from himself." Miroku said.

"There is something terribly wrong with Inuyasha." Sango said.

Kagome closed her eyes against the burning tears forming in her eyes. '_Inuyasha_'

"...Hey! Isn't the new moon in a few days?" Shippo said.

Kagome blinked, yes! Yes it was! "Oh Shippo!" she cried happily as she ran back to scoop him up in a crushing hug. '_Everything's going to be ok_'

Sango smiled at Shippo and his accidental cleverness...--grope-- Slap!

"ow"

"Letcher"

:: ::

Haha can't have an Inuyasha story w/out a signature Miroku grope! Yay! Next up chappy 3!


	3. Just a dream

Ok so here is numbah 3!

:: ::

Inuyasha leisurely licked the blood from his claws. The carcass of his meal lay before him. '_I haven't had such a filling meal in far too long._' he thought. He stood checking his surroundings for seconds to no avail. He sniffed halfheartedly, his nose crinkled. He could still smell it, that metallic tang of human blood, but this was a much sweeter scent. This smell was of Kagome.

The smell was faint, but infuriatingly arousing, and since she was following him, so was the smell. It taunted him as it swirled about him on the breeze. With a growl Inuyasha slashed down a tree. That damned girl, did she _want_ to die? He cursed himself too, because a small part of him was glad that she and the others were following.

The evening was slowly creeping in to replace the hot day, Inuyasha frowned, nighttime meant the others would rest and be vulnerable to him and any other demon who decided to attack. Flexing his claws he smirked and started off in their direction.

Inuyasha had been following the Kagome's scent for a few hours when he finally saw the faint yellow glow of a fire. He jumped into a tree to look down upon the scene. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled together by the fire, Sango was not far off and Miroku was only a few feet from Sango, Inuyasha figured he was probably on guard duty. He looked closer at Miroku, _'heh, like I thought'_ Miroku was asleep.

Finally Inuyasha's eyes came to rest on Kagome. She was the farthest away from the fire. Inuyasha jumped quietly down from the tree. He silently padded his way over to Kagome and knelt beside her.

Two thoughts crossed Inuyasha's mind, the first was how _easily_ he could slit her throat right now, the second was how much he wanted to take and ravage her. He fingered a piece of her soft ebony hair, his red eyes flashing with desire. '_Kagome_' he thought, his eyes flashing amber. He dropped the lock of hair and sighed with boredom. He rose to his feet and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha" he heard Kagome gasp softly, he turned to look at her; she was still asleep. "C-come back," she wimpered "I love you."

A pain ran through Inuyasha's heart '_she loves..._' he stood there just staring at the sleeping girl.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a demon staring down at her in the dark. "Inuyasha?" she said in a sleep heavy voice not much louder than a whisper. Inuyasha smirked and let himself melt back into the shadows. Kagome blinked, he was gone. '_just a dream_' she thought sadly and closed her eyes once more.

:: ::

sorry this one was shorter... I promise the next chapter will be better '


End file.
